Heart
Introduction Heart & Brain Corp. is an ARG created by Adult Swim that started in August of 2017. Viewers started to notice “bumps”(interstitials aired between commercials) every Sunday night that appeared to be transmissions from an AI with memory loss named “D.E.L.I.L.A.H.”, who needed assistance figuring out where she is and what her purpose was. All that she remembered were various kinds of bands, which she formed into coded messages that viewers solved over the next four months. Tagged at the end of each bump was @LIL_HEAD_ instead of the usual swim signage, which lead viewers to a Twitter account by an “anonymous group” trying to save her.''' '' However, at the end of the four months, the ARG abruptly ended with the viewers(referred to as “investigators” by the Twitter) apparently failing the main objective of saving D.E.L.I.L.A.H., with her being forced to self-destruct to avoid reprogramming from a “mysterious hacker group”. However, a week later, the entire plot was seemingly revealed to be an “experiment” by fictitious global marketing company “Heart & Brain Corporation”, who were emotionally profiling the “investigators” following the story. This reveal coincided with the Twitter handle changing to @heartandbrainco, and the ARG going relatively silent for a month and a half, besides H&B giving out a brief survey about investigators’ experiences with the ARG, and taking emails for an “experiment archive” to be sent later on down the line. The next “act” of the ARG started early February with the airing of a bump from a mysterious woman(who would soon be identified as Amelia) describing being held captive at an unknown location. The end of the bump was tagged with @heartandbrainco, officially starting things up again. Soon, an Instagram account was revealed belonging to Amelia, and a Twitter account ran by her sister, Deena made its debut by following everyone also following @heartandbrainco, claiming that said corporation is involved in Amelia’s disappearance. Over the next few weeks, it became apparent that Amelia was being held at a cult-esque facility called the “Women’s Center for Spiritual Awakening”, and was in danger of being “veiled”, a process that would remove all ability of outward emotion and communication from her. The center was ran by “Dr. Sadie Xenos”, who communicated extensively with investigators through DMs, specifically trying to interview women to see if they exhibited signs of “digital telepathy”, or the ability to mentally connect with electronic devices. It was soon revealed that Dr. Xenos received funding by misappropriating funds from a joint endeavor with Heart & Brain known as the “Delilah project”, where six researchers under Sadie’s tutelage were given different copies of the same AI to meld however they wanted. Investigators then deduced that the D.E.L.I.L.A.H. from the first act was given to Amelia herself from their shared love of various specific bands, and placed into a fictitious situation by Heart & Brain for a currently-unknown reason. The second act concluded with the reveal that Amelia was using digital telepathy to somehow contact us from three years in the past, sending messages from early 2015 that wound up finally being discovered in early 2018. She finally managed to escape the Center with our help, and our final communications with her included a massive info-dump secretly included in the experiment archive emails sent out by H&B, and, most notably, multiple phone calls with her at a specific date and time, taking place in present day. However, the story isn’t quite over, as Heart & Brain are planning to debut themselves as a publicly-traded company within the next few weeks, and there’s still one major, unanswered question that not even Amelia herself has the answer for: Why was her specific Delilah used in the experiment? Newcomers to this ARG should check out the overview pages for each act, follow the associated accounts(@heartandbrainco and @find_amelia on Twitter, along with centerforspiritualawakening and Amelia’s three accounts on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/tsuki50/https://www.instagram.com/mjesec88/), and join the unofficial community Discord to help solve each week’s puzzles with a larger group.